Duele
by Sakhory
Summary: Ellos dos jamás podrían odiarlo. Pero Inglaterra no podía reparar el daño hecho. Inglaterra/Australia/Nueva Zelanda. No pairing.


_**Advertencias:**__** Lenguaje grosero y un fail drama. Hetalia no me pertenece. **_

Inglaterra traga saliva mientras ve como el australiano tiembla de rabia. Si le hubieran dicho que eso pasaría, jamás habría ido hacia Oceanía para visitar a sus dos colonias. Había llegado allí para hablar con Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Se sentía un poco solo, debido a que Canadá había querido independizarse también. Suspiró. Se iba quedando solo.

Pero fue apenas poner un pie en territorio colonial, y entonces el castaño saltó.

-Estados Unidos esto, América aquello, Alfred y el 4 de julio, ¡joder Inglaterra! ¡Sólo sabes hablar de ese pendejo! ¿Y qué hay de _Zel_ y yo? –exclamaba el australiano con furia.

Arthur sólo podía quedarse callado.

-Claro, somos las islas abandonadas al otro lado del mundo… -continuó con pesadez y un deje de ironía en su voz –Tus simples colonias. Porque, claro, como no tenemos ataques de rebeldía y te declaramos la independencia no somos tan interesantes, ¿no es así?

Australia gritaba a todo pulmón y se le caían las lágrimas de furia. Nueva Zelanda estaba tranquilo, y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor para calmarlo. Pero aún así, la terrible decepción que reflejaban los ojos del menor, hacía que al inglés se le congelara la sangre.

-¡Contesta algo, _fucking limey_!-gritó el australiano enojado. Inglaterra seguía descolocado -¡Me saca de las casillas que tengas esa cara de inculpabilidad y que no hables! ¿Por qué mierda nunca nos visitas a nosotros? ¡Jamás te dimos ningún problema!

El europeo intentó decir algo, pero no podía. El nudo en la garganta lo trababa. El neozelandés habló.

-Arthur, lo que a _Aus_ y a mí nos molesta es el hecho de qué jamás nos recuerdas. Tú siempre decías que eras nuestro hermano mayor. Pues bien, no te has comportado como tal. Al principio lo pasábamos por alto, dado que a veces nos visitabas. Pero, después de la independencia de América… -el británico sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al recordar el incidente –… entonces ahí sí que jamás volviste a dar señales de vida con nosotros.

-¿Temías que nosotros también nos independizáramos, al igual que Canadá, por eso es que has venido aquí? –escupió Australia, con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio seguía sin poder hablar. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero, ¿qué iba a decir? Ellos decían la pura verdad. Se había olvidado de ellos.

Y se sentía como una mierda.

-Duele, ¿sabes?-susurró Nueva Zelanda con los ojos brillantes.

Eso había sido demasiado. Inglaterra se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a sus dos colonias. Sabía que la decepción en los ojos del neozelandés sería mil veces peor, y también que el australiano le gritaría una sarta de insultos. Giró de vuelta, e intentó, por última vez, decir algo.

-Yo… Lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

Las colonias de Oceanía se paralizaron. Y una mueca de indignación cruzó los rostros de los menores.

-¿Nos pides disculpas?-le preguntó Australia.

-Sí. De todas formas, no creo que lleguen a perdonarme.

-Eres un idiota. Otra vez te equivocas, maldito Inglaterra.

Un silencio inundó la sala.

-Nosotros te terminaremos perdonando, ¿sabes por qué?-el inglés negó con la cabeza, atónito, ante la pregunta del australiano –Porque siempre serás nuestro hermano mayor. Y, joder, te queremos demasiado como para negarnos a perdonarte. A pesar de que en este momento quiera molerte la cara a golpes.

Inglaterra quedó en silencio. No creía que era el momento oportuno para darse un emotivo abrazo en familia con ellos dos. Nueva Zelanda levantó la mano como gesto de despedida.

-Creo que deberías irte. Tampoco estamos muy felices.

El europeo asintió, y salió de la casa de los dos hermanos.

Lo habían perdonado. Pero sabía que jamás podría reparar el daño hecho.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

_-Duele, ¿sabes? _

Sí, dolía mucho.

….

Advertí que era fail. Soy mala para esto del drama, pero tenía escribirlo D: ¿Opiniones y tomatazos? Por review.


End file.
